Cut
by ThrillerGirl05
Summary: IllusionShipping Her friends weren't there for her, but the darkness was.


Kujaku Mai swirled the steaming hot, light brown liquid in her cup around, the steaming heat flowing upwards into her face. She took a sip as she lifted a card off of a small pile and placed it onto another short pile of Duel Monsters cards.

"Harpy Lady Sisters powered with Cyber Bondage and Rose Whip would total in three Harpies with 2100 attack points. Now, with Triangle Ecstasy Spark…hm…or would Phoenix Formation work better…?" she wondered, moving the cards she had laid out on the café table around, like that of a jigsaw puzzle.

In a few nights, she would be taking place in yet another minor Duel Monsters tournament. She knew she was going to win, but she was doing a quick review of her deck, just to be sure.

It was late, and she sat there in the cliché coffee café alone, aside from an employee, who was too busy looking at her cell phone to acknowledge Mai. She took another gulp of her heated coffee, nodding in satisfaction at both the beverage and her Harpy combo.

"Now, onto my Amazonian combos…"

"And now, here's Seto Kaiba, Kaiba Corp. CEO, here to unveil his newest project pertaining to the Duel Monsters card game…" a warm voice rang from the small television displayed in the upper corner of the café. Mai slowly looked up from her cards, eyeing the TV screen.

'What's Kaiba up to now?' she thought to herself, her deep violating eyes looking into his bitter blue ones.

"I am sure that many people, particularly gamers and collectors, have noticed the interest in the Duel Monsters card game beginning to decline. That is why Kaiba Corp. would like to announce our newest project to commence construction in the United States of America: A Duel Monsters themed amusement park, Kaiba Land."

There was a cacophony of excited whispers from the reports standing in front of Kaiba. Well, it was nice to see he was doing all right since the Battle City tournament. Mai knew he was going to have to think of something great to redeem himself for losing his own tournament...

After another hour or so of sipping coffee and shuffling through her deck one last time, Mai stood up, completely satisfied. Leaving a couple dollars on the table for the sheepish coffee girl, Mai threw on her violet jacket and pushed out of the café into the night.

It was cold and late; the sharp cold was a slap to Mai's face. She trotted down the street, which was close to empty. The world was filled with the darkness of nighttime, and it gave her the shivers. Mai wasn't like this, the darkness usually didn't scare her, but lately she found herself getting more and more defensive, more and more cautious, more and more **afraid**.

And it was because of him.

She shook her head with a grimace. Mai knew it was better to not even think about it. A raindrop suddenly splashed her face, so she continued to press forward. The drop turned into several, and soon enough the entire sky opened up. The sudden surge of water pressed her soft and golden hair down, mopping some over her eyes. She groaned, and then started to jog; she was most thankful that she opted for a pair of purple flats tonight instead of her usual white, expensive boots.

She ran through the dark air, which was beginning to grow foggier. It was blanketing the buildings that surrounded the maze of city streets. A chill crept up her spine. Since when was her hotel room so far from the café? She was regretting not taking her car, and deciding to walk instead.

"Kujaku Mai…"

Her eyes shot open, and she stopped suddenly to spin around. The fog was growing thicker. Where was she now? She had no idea. She began to run again. She didn't know what direction it was, but she didn't care.

"Yes, run, woman…"

Mai let out a small scream of terror. She knew what was coming. Darkness all over. A suffocating sense of hopelessness and terror. Glass. Sand. Pain. Laughter. Pain. Laughter. Pain. Darkness. Nothingness. Pain. Pain. Pain.

"Still alone, I see…"

"NO!" Mai screamed, whipping around wildly. It was a nightmare again. A nightmare. When would they stop? When would he leave her alone?

"Never."

Mai saw the street hit the corner, and she turned. She slammed into a figure, and she let out a scream as her and the strong, tall figure both toppled to the hard ground.

The man inches away from her pushed his self up before she pushed herself up. She couldn't even turn to run when he put his arm on her shoulder, turning her to face him. She screamed. She screamed. She screamed.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you! I'm sorry I didn't see you!"

She stopped. She stared.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!. There's too much fog and no lights on the street, I really couldn't see you."

That voice was familiar. She blinked. It couldn't be. No way.

"Jou-Jounouchi?" she whispered.

"Eh? You know me?" he said, and he stepped closer to her, and leaned in. He blinked a couple times, in perception and confusion. Then his huge puppy brown eyes widened in glee, a large smile spread across his face.

"MAI!" he yelled, throwing his hands on her shoulders. "I can't believe it's you! What are the chances? I can't believe it!" He rambled on in this fashion as he shook her shoulders. Normally Mai would be annoyed, but it was Jounouchi! She couldn't believe it!

…She thought it was _him_.

The rain hammered both of them as they stood there in the middle of the street. "What are you doing here Mai?" Jounouchi laughed in pure delight.

"For the duel tournament, what else," she smirked.

"No way! Me too! I'm a little low on cash so I'm entering a couple small, easy tournaments to get some money," he grinned.

"This tournament won't be too easy now that I'm in it," she smiled.

He smiled too.

And they stood there in the pouring rain in silence. Mai didn't feel so cold anymore, now that Jounouchi was here.

"Jounouchi?"

"Yeah Mai?"

"Maybe we should head back to my flat. It's kind of cold."

"Oh yeah. I actually didn't really have anywhere to stay for the tournament, hence the fact I'm wandering the streets," he laughed, closing his eyes and giving his normal grin.

"Heh, baka," she said. "C'mon, let's hurry, it's terrible out here."

And they turned and ran together.

--

"Wow Mai, so you're on a roll. Eight tournaments in a row, that's great!" Jounouchi said as he sipped the hot chocolate Mai had made him. He was lying on the hotel room couch as Mai sat Indian Style on the bed, a mug in her hand too.

"It's okay, I'm actually not that recognized," she scoffed, "Too many people are still caught up in Yuugi Mania."

"Heh, well that's Yuugi for you."

There was a moment of silence.

"So, you been with anyone lately?" Jounouchi asked.

"…No. I haven't talk with anyone since the tournament."

"Have you been doing alright since…you know…?"

Mai looked at the floor, her purple eyes glittering. That question hit her hard. The sepia images flashed in her mind: his laughter, Ra attacking her, her being chained to that stone, the hourglass, the sand, the darkness…

Every night.

"Yeah, yeah, I've been fine," Mai gave a fake smile. She grew up hiding her pain her entire life. Normally it wasn't hard to conceal her agony, but for some reason, it took a real effort from her in front of Jounouchi. "I'm tough," she laughed.

"Of course, I know you are," he grinned goofily, and then he pushed himself off the couch after setting his mug down. He walked towards Mai, smiling. Mai sat there looking at him as he placed his hands on her shoulders, smiling like an angel from Heaven. "I'm happy that you're doing okay, Mai…"

She felt an odd but comforting warmth in her heart. The same warmth she had on the cruise to Duelist Kingdom, when he caught her as she fell to her death, when he broke that illusion Malik had cast…

She couldn't hold it in anymore. Crystalline tears slipped from her huge eyes. "Jou-Jounouchi…" she sobbed.

"Mai…?" Jounouchi raised his eyebrows. "Did I do something?"

"Yes…thank you…" she cried, her shoulders shaking a bit. "I-I missed you so much Jounouchi…I really did. I need you Jounouchi…you're the best friend I ever had. Ever. Everyone still thinks I'm so weak, even I do. But you don't. Jounouchi!" she sobbed.

"Shhhh…shhh….it's okay Mai…" he whispered, and he took his hands off her shoulder before embracing her in a warm huge. He ran patted her on the back lightly. "It's okay Mai. I'm here for you."

"I still have nightmares. I still do. Every night!" she sobbed into his chest, tears raining down. She didn't know when she got so insecure, when did she become so easy to open up? She was stronger than this, but she couldn't get it together and it only made her cry more. "He comes for me every night, Jounouchi. I thought it was him when I ran into you!"

"Mai…" he whispered, shaking his head. He rested his head against hers, their golden blonde hair mixing together. "I…I never said this Mai…but I love you."

Mai pulled her head up, her eyes widening, and she gasped. She closed her eyes, sniffling and shaking. After a minute or so, she finally whispered, "I love you too Jounouchi. I always have."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you from him…"

"It's okay…"

They gazed at each other in silence, his warm brown eyes melting her icy purple orbs. Then it was just natural…they both slowly leaned in and their lips met. His hands went from her back to her hair, running through them slowly and gently as their tongues massaged one another. The kiss was slow, but passionate. It calmed her down more and more as she felt their hearts melt together. After a little, they reluctantly pulled away from one another, smiling gently.

"So, these nightmares of yours…" he whispered, "do they truly scare you?"

She paused, not wanting to admit her weakness. Reluctantly she said, "Yes…"

There was a pause.

"Good."

Mai tilted her head. "What?"

"I'm glad I've been scaring you."

Mai blinked, a clear look of confusion on her face. "No, Jounouchi, the nightmares aren't about you." She laughed a little, "They're about…Malik."

"Woman…I know the dreams aren't about that boy who doesn't care about you…" Jounouchi's golden bangs fell over his eyes, which weren't twinkling with Jounouchi's warmth anymore. They were empty and emotionless…

Mai stared silently, her lip parting as her eyes widened. _No…_

"Yes…" a maniacal grin spread on his face. His eyes were dark purple now, with no emotion, but a look of a possessive hunger and lust looming in them. He slowly leaned onto Mai, pushing her backwards onto the bed. He lay on top of her, smiling as she tried to breathe. He loved the look in her eye, the paralysis of pure terror spelled across her face.

"Kujaki Mai…" he whispered. That voice wasn't Jounouchi's…

_No. No. No. Nonononononono. NO! _

"Normally you're screaming for him by now…" he mused, raising his eyebrows. Mai then found the air to scream, but before she could his lips crashed onto her. She desperately threw her hands onto him, desperately trying to push him off to no avail. She knew it wouldn't work, but she still bucked her head from side to side to try and worm away from him.

She inhaled as he pulled his lips away, and she let out a loud scream as tears filled her eyes.

"Yes…yes…" he whispered in glee, "what beautiful music you play, my dear…"

It wasn't Jounouchi anymore. It was **him**. It wasn't Jounouchi's body anymore. It was **his**.

"Where are your those 'friends' of yours?" he murmured as Mai stood up gasping. He towered over her, grinning, as her legs were stuck between his own and the bed.

"Jounouchi…" she whispered weakly.

He laughed, "How many times must I show you, woman, they don't care about you!"

"No…"

"But I do…" he purred, cupping her delicate face with his rough, tan hands. "I visit you every night when you're alone…"

"Go to Hell."

"We're already in Hell," he grinned psychotically. "And I make up the rules here." His tongue snaked out, licking his lips seductively.

"It's just a dream, you're not real…" she shook her head, closing her eyes.

"Really now? This is very real, Mai-_chan_," he mocked, "I know it's unbelievable because, for a damn moment of your pathetic life, you're not _alone_."

No response. But there were tears. Both knew that they would be mixed with blood soon enough.

"I thought you'd enjoy my presence a little more, I'm the only one who cares about poor little Mai to pay her a visit once in a while to see how she's doing…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mai screamed, snapping.

His huge grin broadened. Yes…he wanted a fight…

Yami no Malik stepped back, and Mai looked him up and down, quivering all over. That terrible stick…the Sennen Rod…was in his hands, and it was glowing. He was smirking and beginning to chuckle as the third eye on his forehead started to glow with it.

"I think you know where we're going," he whispered. Her heart plummeted. No…not there…

There was a flash, Mai gasped and shielded her face, and she was sucked into the light that was darkness in disguise…

--

Darkness surrounded her. And glass…

"NO! NO! SOMEBODY!" she screamed, pounding on the glass, "JOUNOUCHI! JOUNOUCHI!"

He wasn't going to come…

"Welcome home, dear," that voice whispered.

Tears slipped out of her eyes, but she stopped for a moment to think straight. His voice…his voice…was much closer than it should be. She took her hands off the glass, and she turned.

He was right in front of her, on his knees, grinning with huge eyes. He was in the hourglass with her. Why…?

Mai shook her head as he gently placed his huge hands on her shoulder. He was growling lowly through his smile. Mai couldn't move; there was absolutely no room in the lower prism with him in there as well. He was on top of her, and she couldn't even worm around or make that much of a struggle.

_Drip_.

Something splashed on Mai's forehead, and she watched his expression broaden psychotically.

It splashed on her again. It was warm, and it started to drip down onto her nose, between her eyes. It was sticky. It was red. It was blood.

Mai gasped, looking up. There was no sand that took away her memories; the upper half of the hourglass was filled with ruby red blood.

"I thought you'd like a change…" he whispered with a grin. "I know women get sick of the same old same old," he laughed as if he actually had her best interests in mind. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he whispered. Slowly, more fell onto Mai, and some dripped onto him too. The blood trickled down both of their faces, and he grinned as she shuddered.

He leaned towards her, and he licked her cheek, collecting her tears and all the blood in the process. Blood smeared all over his lips. Malik gripped her shoulders tighter, causing her to yelp, as he crashed into her. The blood dripped into her mouth as he kissed her wildly and hard. She couldn't breathe.

He leaned into her more and more as the blood rained down on them. She leaned away, crying. Blood was collecting at the bottom of the prison, starting to surround them.

"Beautiful…"he whispered into her lips as their eyes gazed into one another. "And no one to interrupt us…"

She couldn't take it anymore. She began to sob hysterically, all these nights of torture and days of loneliness finally exploding out of her. Tears streamed down quicker than the blood did. She shook her head wildly. Her honey blonde hair was stained red.

"I don't want to be alone anymore! I don't want to be weak!" she screamed, sobbing. He watched her blankly as she shook her head, blood splashing everywhere. "I WANT TO PROVE MYSELF! I WANT TO HAVE SOMEONE! I WANT TO HAVE ANYONE!"

"Jounouchi…?" he questioned with a grin.

"I DON'T CARE!" she screamed, "ANYBODY! I NEED ANYBODY!"

"You have me…" he whispered.

She stopped suddenly, tears still dripping as her eyes shot open.

"I'm here for you, Kujaku Mai…" he grinned, putting his hands on her face.

He stared at her. "Right, I am, right, woman?" He grinned psychotically, waiting for her response. "Answer me woman!"

"…You are…" she said so lowly he could barely hear her.

"Jounouchi isn't here for you…"

"He isn't…"

"And I am…"

"You are…"

"Yes…"

His lips met hers, and his tongue danced in, and his eyes widened in maniacal glee as her tongue came back to his.

"I love you Mai…" he whispered into her lips.

"…I love you too."


End file.
